Almost
by PureHarmony
Summary: Blaise Zabini's mouth was open with shock as he absorbed the words that his childhood best friend Draco Malfoy just spoke in the Slyherin common room." You love her? " the dark skinned wizard uttered the three words confusedly then erupted with laughter earning a death glare from the Slytherin Prince.


**Hi lovely readers ! So I've forgotten to put an author note when I published this one shot so here is one. I want to thank all of the reviewers and the people who followed and favorited this story, it means the WORLD to me. Constructive criticism is very welcomed as this my first attempt at writing in my second foreign language.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Harry Potter ( I wish, then Dramione would have been canon)**

* * *

Blaise Zabini's mouth was open with shock as he absorbed the words that his childhood best friend Draco Malfoy just spoke in the Slyherin common room.

« You love her? »the dark skinned wizard uttered the three words confusedly then erupted with laughter earning a death glare from the Slytherin Prince.

'I knew telling him was a horrible idea' thought Draco while drawing his wand from his dark robes and muttering « Obliv- »,however he was cut short by Blaise disarming him with an Expelliarmus.

« Whoa mate! Take it easy, you can't tell me something than decide to obliviate me afterwards I would like to remember your dramatic declaration thank you very much. »said Blaise holding both of his hands in the air as a sign of surrender « Are you sure about this ? I mean don't you just want to play her like all the other girls you have dated ? »

« That's not what I'm after, believe me I thought that too when I started feeling this way»Draco answered then added « She's invading my dreams- »Blaise's lips turned into a smug smirk and his eyes had that knowing look. « Not that kind of dreams pervert, well some are ….. but that's not the point. »Draco felt his cheeks heating up and turned his head rather quickly hoping it would go unnoticed.

«You're blushing !» said Blaise pointing at the pale blond's now _very red_ cheeks barely containing both laughter and shock at his friend's rare- _extremely rare_ _-_ exposure of emotions.«Wow, you're serious about this. Just wait till the Slytherins find out that their Pureblood Prince has fallen irrevocably in love with none other than Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, friends with Potter and Weasley , and a mu- »

« Don't you dare call her that. I'm over blood status anyway, it doesn't mean a thing to me, not anymore. Besides she has more magic in her than most purebloods combined.» growled Draco in anger.

« Whoa mate no need to get all defensive, I was going to say that she was a _muggleborn."_ said Blaise then added while wiggling his eyebrows « A very gorgeous muggleborn. »

Draco grabbed Blaise by the collar and pushed him against the wall threatening to kill him if he was to ever look at his Hermione that way. Draco didn't share.

« Don't get all jealous you know I wouldn't try anything on her, she wouldn't be interested in me anyways.» He said, then with a quiet voice almost a whisper ing added «She only has eyes for you.»

« Well, I'd better go check on Theo, the bastard has been sick these days. I'll see you around Romeo.» said the almond eyed Slytherin with a chuckle.

Draco was left alone in the Slytherin common room to his thoughts. When he first found out that he was appointed Head Boy along with Granger as Head Girl he cursed the heavens for his luck. Hell was about to break loose.

Sure the girl had testified for him in his trial much to everybody astonishment but they weren't best friends, heck they weren't even friends. Sharing a dorm with her was going to be horrible .Or so he thought.

Hermione proved him wrong, with each passing day she got him to open up to her, to let down his guard and to drop the mask of superiority and coldness. Merlin, she made him feel comfortable enough to share his deepest secrets and fears with her and that alone was saying much. Draco Malfoy didn't share secrets or fears.

He didn't know why she wasn't repulsed by him. He had the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He was a Death Eater for the love of Salazar, you didn't befriend Death Eaters reformed ones or not. The war must have affected that big brain of hers he concluded.

She has even introduced him to the Muggle World, a world he had had so many prejudices about before but that never ceases to amaze him now. It fascinated him what people with no magic could do. He had to admit that they were rather exceptionally brilliant.

He never knew how much in common they had but Merlin was she perfect for him. They both loved books especially mystery novels, they both excelled in Potions and they both lived for chocolate ice cream. And to top it all she had to go and blossom into a very attractive young lady, with all the right curves in all the right places. Merlin it was hard to resist the urge to touch her wild curly hair, stroke her rosy cheeks,whisper sweet nothings in her ear and claim her as his. She was going to be the death of him. With a heavy sigh the blond Slytherin rose from his seat and decided to join the Heads quarters.

I wonder what Hermione is doing now he mused. Probably cramming for the exams as it was too early to sleep .

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that he had arrived to his destination. "Unitus" he muttered the password to the portrait revealing the common room of the Heads. His mercury grey eyes searched for a mane of bushy brown hair surrounded by piles of books but found none. Weird, NEWTS were approaching and as the library was shut down for repair,much to Hermione's chagrin, she claimed the common room as her work place. _Their_ work place. She would play that muggle song that he hated so much just to irritate him. He smiled inwardly thinking of how she would smile victoriously after he would groan in annoyance and frustration. Why did her smile had to be so damn radiant ? And those dimples ? The Gods were out for him that much was sure. The sight of a familiar book bag laying on the couch interrupted his train of thoughts. Wait wasn't that Weaslette's book bag ? He was sure it was considering the many times she invited herself over to visit Hermione seeing as the two thirds of the Golden Trio decided not to return to Hogwarts after the war. They usually sat in the common room for a friendly chat ignoring Draco's protests whenever Ginny started talking about boys or asking Draco to match make her with one of his slytherin fellows . He would shake his head and comment that she had no shame for a pureblood raised lady and she would respond by saying that he was just jealous because he was lonely. She was an okay person for a Weasley he thought.

But now the common room was deserted, there was no trace of the infamous Weasley hair. It was oddly quiet and Hermione's room door was closed. Weaslette was too loud to be muffled by a door. A silencing spell then. What was so important to talk about that they had to go and use a silencing spell ? Letting curiosity get the best of him, he approached Hermione's door and muttered the counter spell. Snape, unpleasant as he might be, was a very good wizard with a wide knowledge of spells. Being his godson came with certain benefits.

« I don't know Ginny, he certainly doesn't think of me that way.» came the unmistakable voice of the Golden Girl laced with hurt and pain. He? Draco felt rage and jealousy bubble inside of him but decided to continue listening in hope of discovering the identity of the bastard and finishing him off.

« The amount of tension between the two of you is so thick it can be cut with a knife. This has been going on for years, but you're both too stubborn to admit your feelings to one another . Do you know how many students are betting on _when_ you will get together ? Just get together already this is giving me a headache.» said Ginny. Draco felt bad spying on them but he wasn't going to stop until Hermione's love interest was revealed.

« He must have a girlfriend or a love interest. I mean look at him, he is filthy rich and don't you notice the way girls swoon over him ? I pale in comparison of all the gorgeous girls after him.» announced Hermione with a heavy sigh.

« I'll admit he is good looking and it wouldn't have surprised me to know that he has a love interest had I not known that he is so smitten with you. As much as I hate the git, I must confess that his intellect matches yours. Do you really think that he would go for a girl like Lavender Brown or the Patil twins? ».

Well that rules out the Hufflepuffs or the Gryffindors, no bloke there is either charming or smart . So he is either in Slytherin or Ravenclaw both houses have some smart and dashing blokes.

« Why do you think he sneaks off to the Slytherin dungeons then ? To see Crabbe and Goyle ? I don't think so. Blaise and Theo are on his Quidditch team, he doesn't need to sneak off to see them. I asked him about it but all I got was 'I am just taking care of something, don't worry that big brain of yours Granger', I am not stupid you know.» said Hermione choking on the last words.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door stood a shocked yet thrilled Slytherin. 'It has been me all along' thought Draco with his signature smirk plastered to his face. But all signs of happiness vanished from his face as he heard soft sobs breaking his heart.

« Oh honey don't cry. Wipe away those tears and stand tall and confident like the Hermione Granger I know and adore, you're much stronger than this. If you two don't end up together, which I highly doubt, I know a handful of guys who would love nothing more than to date you. You are Hermione Granger for God's sake. Come on let's go get some fresh air, it will do you good.»

« No I am fine. I must study, N.E. are only months away and you need to go. You have Prefect patrols. »

« Are you sure you'd be fine by your own ? I wouldn't leave you if- »

« Just go I am fine.» said Hermione in a not so convincing tone « Besides Draco would be here anytime now.»

Draco heard footsteps getting closer and closer indicating that Hermione and Weaslette were coming out of the room, he hurried,sat on the couch and grabbed a random book.

« I'll see you later okay ? And just – Oh Malfoy why are you reading Witch Weekly ?» asked Ginny amusement clear in her voice.

Draco, by picking a random book, has picked up Witch Weekly a magazine directed to female audience that contains the newest fashion trends,gossip and love advices. To say the Malfoy Heir was embarrassed was an understatement. A giggle escaped Hermione's lips, and suddenly he didn't mind getting caught reading it if it made her feel better. Seeing Ginny's raised eyebrow snapped him back to reality.

« None of your business Weaslette, now don't you have prefect patrols to do ? Snape is going to be so pissed at you for being late. » said the Slytherin biting back a victorious grin as a look of horror had flashed across her freckled face before she hurried out not even remembering to bid Hermione goodbye.

« You came back early from your er visit to the dungeons. » stammered Hermione.

It was time to tell her what he has been doing all this time otherwise he can kiss goodbye any chance he had to be with her.

« Yeah, Snape didn't show up so I stayed a bit with Blaise. »

« Was there another Heads meeting ? Snape didn't inform me. Oh Merlin,Professor McGonagall must have been so disappointed in me-» Hermione strated to freak out.

« No, there wasn't.» He said with a chuckle watching as her shoulders relaxed.

« Why did he need to see you then ? »asked Hermione curiously. « I am sorry, I didn't mean to interfere in your business.»said the witch quickly knowing that the Slytherin got in a foul mood when people stuck their noses in his it came as surprise when he seemed okay with explaining the reason behind his encounter with Snape.

« It's the other way round actually. I go to see him everyday because he has been trying to make my Dark Mark fade away with a very advanced spell that I couldn't cast. » And to prove his point he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a faded Dark Mark on his left forearm, but he quickly covered it with his shirt's sleeve shame clear in his steel mercury eyes. « I want it gone for good.»

« So that's why you have been going to the dungeons then.» said Hermione happiness and relief evident in her brown pools. « I thought you..er..nevermind.» stammered Hermione when she realized what she was about to blurt. She diverted her gaze away from the blond,cheeks burning with embarrassment. Draco had her right where he wanted.

« You thought what ? » he asked faking ignorance and getting closer and closer forcing her to look at him in the eyes. « If you think I have been sneaking off to visit my lover than I would recommend you cut down on romance novels Granger. » Draco smirked when her cheeks turned a violent shade of red. 'This is it, don't screw up Draco.' the little voice in his head said.

« Oh so you did think that ? Is that why you had been so interested in knowing why I went to the dungeons before ? I knew you fancied me Granger but stalking me is hardly going to win me over. » He smirked in victory when he heard her breath hitch in her throat and leaned even closer and whispered in her ear huskily « I love it when you get jealous.» He winked at her, then stopped to study her face. Her brown curls were wild and untamed just like her. Long lashes protected her cinnamon eyes that held kindness,loyalty and courage. Her rosy cheeks and plump pink lips slightly parted gave her a look of innocence itself. She was too pure for him to taint, too innocent for him to ruin, but he would be damned if he didn't have her and treasure her for the rest of his life. So he leaned closer than ever, watching as she stiffened under his touch not knowing what to do, then mere inches away from her lips he muttered her name and crashed his lips to her.

The kiss was unlike any kiss he had experienced, it was sweet and innocent yet passionate and heated. She tasted like heavens, he could die a happy man for nothing will ever come close to what he was feeling now. The feel of her tiny hands buried in his hair drawing patterns was everything he had ever dreamed of. If it wasn't for their need to breathe he would have never let go of her lips.

« I'm in love with you.» he said breathlessly his forehead resting against hers. « I have been for a while now, I know I'm not deserving of you, you'd be better off with any other bloke but myself. But the thing is that I am too selfish, I can't seem to let you go. All I am asking for is a chance Hermione. Just one chance.». He couldn't help but add « Ex death eater or not I'm far more suitable for you then Weasley anyways. »

With joyous tears in her eyes Hermione stood speechless for the very first time in her life. Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head vigorously and crashed her lips against his.

« I love you too but if you speak ill of Ron ever again I am going to have to reconsider my feelings for you. » Hermione said after pulling out of their second kiss chuckling after a look of horror flashed through her lover's face at the mention of him respecting Ron.

« For you I'd do anything.» he said nuzzling his face in her coffee colored curls breathing in her intoxicating smell.

« Anything ?» she asked with a smirk on her face rivaling his own that almost made him regret his promise. Almost.


End file.
